janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Mateo Solano Villanueva
Mateo Solano Villanueva is a character on CW dramedy Jane the Virgin. He is currently portrayed by Elias Janssen. Character Mateo was born in May 2015 to Jane Villanueva and Rafael Solano. He has lived his life, so far, mostly dividing his time between two homes; the Villanueva residence and Rafael's apartment. Mateo recently moved out of his great-grandmother, Alba's, house to his mother and step-father's new residence. According to The Narrator, Mateo has a peculiar sense of humor. He tends to find Michael's silliness very funny and gets along great with his parents, spending half of his time with each of them. Mateo was conceived after an accidental artificial insemination performed on Jane by Dr. Luisa Alver. The sperm belonging to her brother Rafael, a cancer survivor, which was supposed to be used for his wife at the time, Petra. Series arc 2020 At almost 5 years old, Mateo is causing a bit of mayhem for his parents as he can be a bit hyperactive which he sometimes expresses by hitting other kids or his sisters. Mateo knows that it's wrong and apologises to his mom, calling himself a 'bad boy' which Jane immediately refutes, saying he can never be a bad person. Rafael suggests that Mateo release some energy by joining a karate class, which Mateo's sisters have enjoyed immensely. They strict discipline of the artform has a positive effect on Mateo, however, he can still be socially unruly and his parents decide to hire an aide following a suggestion from his school. Mateo likes his aide, Alex, who is friendly and kind and reports back that Jane and Rafael have nothing to worry about; that Mateo isn't abnormal/scarred in any way, which Alex underlines when Mateo's parents reveal that Rafael was in prison for 9 months when Mateo was 2, and Jane reveals her husband died at that same time. Mateo enjoys a close relationship with his grandparents and bisabuela, Alba, who support Rafael and Jane by helping out with picking Mateo up or babysitting him. Family Jane Villanueva Mateo is Jane's blessing in many, many ways. He was not a planned child for Jane (as Jane likes to plan her life in strict detail), he is her miracle and his entire existence, from the beginning, has given Jane courage to risk her heart, to test herself, explore and experience life. Mateo's life is Jane's first foray away from her safety net, into a world of adventures – everything she could only dream of and loves writing about. Rafael Solano When Rafael first learns of Mateo, he is shocked at the way Jane got pregnant, but also thrilled at the thought of realising his dream of having a child. While Jane is pregnant, Rafael is excited for the birth and helps Jane wherever possible, but falters when his family issues surface. However, he is still completely involved and present at Mateo's birth, and is excited and enthusiastic about being a great father to Mateo and spending as much time with his son as possible. Rafael does often feel left out of child care for Mateo, is not part of the early baby care, as Mateo lives in the Villanueva house, and feels that he missed out on experiencing every moment of his son's life. Xiomara Villanueva Xiomara often babysits Mateo, while Jane is busy at Grad School and enjoys being a grandmother.Chapter Thirty-Five She also makes small quips to Mateo about Jane to tease her, similar to Alba and Jane's relationship. Mateo has a great relationship with his grandmother, who often babysits or picks him up from kindergarten and he acts as Rogelio & Xo's little helper/best man at their wedding in 2020. Alba Villanueva Alba and Mateo spend almost as much time together and Mateo does with his parents – especially his mother – as he is growing up in her house. After his kidnapping and the subsequent toll on the family, Alba was seen to have Xo and Jane rest and taking over care for Mateo a short while, a strong family unit helping each other in times of need.Chapter Twenty-Three Rogelio De La Vega Little Mateo is also named after his maternal grandfather, his first middle name being Rogelio. His grandfather likes to incorporate this in their exchanges, calling him 'Matelio'. He is shown to have a good relationship with his grandfather. Luisa Alver Luisa and Mateo have not had a lot of contact. Although physically responsible for the emanation of MateoPilot, Luisa has been absent for long periods during Jane's pregnancyChapter FourteenChapter Twenty and Mateo's paternal aunt was, unbeknownst to his parents, kidnapped at the time Mateo's christening took placeChapter Twenty-Five. However, Luisa has been consistently supportive of Rafael and his relationship with Jane, as well as Rafael's wish to secure Mateo a great family life. Following Luisa's disappearance with Rose and subsequent reappearance with her 'new girlfriend' (really Rose in disguise), Rafael doesn't trust her and is reluctant to let Luisa into his life, as is Jane. As a result, Luisa hasn't met Mateo and it doesn't look like he will, as Rafael shuns Luisa from his life following Rose's imprisonment, which detonates the former siblings' relationship. Mateo Villanueva † *Mateo is named after his great-grandfather *Mateo Villanueva was deceased before Mateo was born Liliana De La Vega Mateo meets his other great-grandmother for the first time at 8 months old, and they spend some time together hanging out in Jane's room and taking a walk while she is visiting with the VillanuevasChapter Thirty-One. Manuel De La Vega Little Mateo meets his great-grandfather for the first time at 8 months old, when Manuel came to visit the Villanuevas for the first time. This also marks the first time Mateo's mother, Jane, meets her paternal grandfather. Appearances 30mateo.png|Mateo's first Christmas 320mateo.png|Mateo at his grandparents wedding in 2020 25teenmateo.png|Mateo at 18 years old in 2034 Trivia *Mateo's aide, Alex, is surprised that Jane's husband died and that Rafael went to prison, as Mateo is not emotionally affected by those events in his life. *Alex also states that Rafael is Mateo's hero. *Mateo's great-grandmother Alba had six sisters and they all had girlsChapter Seven. Therefore, Mateo being named for his late great-grandfather was extra special to the Villanuevas, as he is the first boy born into their family for generations. However, this is revealed to be an error as his great-grandmother's sister, Cecilia Mora had four children, including three sons. *He was kidnapped by Rose/Sin Rostro in Chapter Twenty-Two **Jane and Rafael got him back in Chapter Twenty-Three *He is Venezuelan through Xiomara, Mexican through Rogelio, and Italian through Rafael. Photos :Mateo Solano Villanueva/Gallery Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villanuevas Category:Solanos Category:De La Vegas Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Season 3 Character Category:Season 4 Character